


now that i'm older, mother might just let me go

by promisemyneverland



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, I’m new here, Lila Pitts Needs A Hug, Spoilers, Spoilers for Season Two, Swearing, The Handler is a bitch, What-If, angst with happy ending, but she’s great at being one, duh - Freeform, hello, it’s got Lila in it of course there’s spoilers, tangled, why is that not a tag, yes you get a happy ending, you’re welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promisemyneverland/pseuds/promisemyneverland
Summary: Lila is the daughter with golden powers. Her mother raised her to be one of the greatest Commission agents of all time (she even surpassed Number Five, her mother said), however, she never goes on a case without the Handler to supervise her. Lila falls head over heels in love when she meets a sexy Mexican vigilante named Diego Hargreeves, but will her mother let her be with him?ONGOING FIC (despite the 1/1 chapter label thingy)
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Lila Pitts, Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts, The Handler & Lila Pitts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	now that i'm older, mother might just let me go

_She smiled as her toy hog-tied the victims, watching in pleasure as they tried to squirm away. She heard their pleas for mercy as music. She saw their terrified faces as art._

  
_Her toy wordlessly pulled out his gun, already loaded (the clever thing) and cocked it, moving to aim at the screaming victims._

  
_BANG_

  
_Blood sprayed from the victims’ now dead bodies. Droplets scattered across the walls and pooled on the floor. She picked up a beloved framed picture, now spattered with blood, and admired it. The victims were part of a family, two parents who gave birth to a precious daughter. Her finger brushed over the colored blur of the little girl._

  
_Where was the child?_

  
_She looked around, listening carefully as her toy looked at the blood on his tie._

  
_There was a sound. It was a quiet, almost silent sound, if one didn’t listen close enough they wouldn’t be able to hear it._

  
_But she heard it._

  
_She heard the whimper._

  
_The sound came from inside the wall.. She moved towards it, looking carefully for hidden nooks or crannies._

  
_There was a small crack. She touched it. She curled her fingers inside the crack and pulled._

  
_The crack opened up as a door, revealing a small room, possibly used for hiding money or valuables._

  
_In this case, it hid a little girl. It hid the missing daughter._

  
_She smiled at the child._

  
_(insert dialogue with what the Handler said to Lila- asdkjdsjk i'm so sorry i dunno what to put here)_

_Her toy had already left. She smiled and took the girl’s hand, her briefcase in her other, leading her away in a flash of blue._

**Author's Note:**

> um hi, i'm new and i have no idea what i'm doing askjdsdsjkj   
> anyways this is just a cool idea i had! I may or may not be continuous/active with this fic, but I have some other ideas for our boy Fivey, so look out for that.   
> Also how the hell do you say how many chapters there are? i wanted it to be 1/? but i don't know how to label that-   
> i have more chapters but i don't have them fully written out yet  
> anyways it's fiiine, i'm fiiine


End file.
